gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Echidna
Hero Intro Mid row nuker. Casts powerful area spells and steals HP. Stat Growth Echidna has a nerfed Stat Growth table for no reason. Her Strength is supposed to go 2.5->3.8->5.0->6.3->7.5 Skills Life Drain Siphons the target's HP and increases her own HP Effect: Magical Damage Range: 1-2 Enemies, Random Notes: *Does magic damage based on her MAG ATK; each skill level adds 11 base damage. *Drains up to 2 random targets for 2 ticks of magic damage each; only ticks of magic damage per target. *HP gained is half of the damage dealt. Hp is gained right as damage is dealt. Arcane Bloom Creates an explosion that damages all enemies within an area Effect: Magical Damage Range: All enemies Notes: * Does magic damage based on MAG ATK; 16.5 base magic damage added per level. *Targets all enemies of one random row. Spirit Armor Increases Armor but reduces Resist Effect: Stat (de)buff Range: Single, Random enemy Notes: *Hits one random enemy with a low chance of failure. *Tooltip says it increases magic damage taken by 1% and decreases physical damage taken by 1% *Works on both physical and magic immune enemies. Status: Not working *Enemies take the same physical damage and magic damage, even with the spirit armor status. Psionic Guard Increases Resist for all allies (Passive) Effect: Stat buff Range: All team members Notes: *Starts at 123 resist; + 3 per additional level. *Adds MAG ATK for all allies instead of Resist. Rotation (AA → Spirit Armor → Arcane Bloom → AA → AA → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green (Level 1 → Level 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Fisto (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) Added stats: * 7 STR, 4 INT, 4 AGI * 80 HP Regen, 30 Rage Regen Green → Green + 1 (Level 2 → Level ?) * 1 x Stone Shield (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Skull Wrap (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) Added stats: * 18 STR, 18 INT, 15 AGI * 6 PHY ATK, 7 Armor * 120 HP Regen, 30 Rage Regen Green + 1 → Blue (Level ? → Level 24) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl.9) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) Added stats: * 20 STR, 33 INT, 20 AGI * 3 PHY ATK, 30 MAG ATK * 20 MAG Crit * 5 Piercing, 10% Heal Bonus Blue → Blue + 1 (Level 24 → Level 33) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lvl. 33) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) * 1 x Heart Ring (Lvl. 9) Added stats: * 10 STR, 41 INT, 10 AGI * 30 MAG ATK, 2 Armor * 5 MAG Crit, 30 Rage Regen * 5 Piercing, 10% Heal Bonus Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 (Level 33 → Level 43) * 1 x Zeus' Diary (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Unicorn Scepter (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Added stats: * Added stats: 31 STR, 48 INT, 23 AGI * 400 Max HP, 21 PHY ATK, 61 MAG ATK * 30 MAG Crit, 180 Rage Regen * 5 Ignore Resist Blue + 2 → Purple (Level 43 → Level 53) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Vengeance Box (Lvl. 41) * 1 x Rose Stone (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) Added stats: * Added stats: 21 STR, 64 INT, 21 AGI * 350 Max HP, 80 MAG ATK * 100 HP Regen, 202 Rage Regen * 5 Piercing, 22 Ignore Resist, 10% Heal Bonus Purple → Purple + 1 (Level 53 → Level 63) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary (Lvl. 63) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Added stats: * Added stats: 18 STR, 54 INT, 6 AGI * 550 Max HP, 31 PHY ATK, 161 MAG ATK * 10 MAG Crit, 120 HP Regen, 60 Rage Regen * 5 Dodge Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 63 → Level 74) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Mallet of Ruin (Lvl. 24) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Zeus' 3rd Diary (Lvl. 74) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Added stats: * Added stats: 68 STR, 101 INT, 52 AGI * 400 Max HP, 51 PHY ATK, 41 MAG ATK, 15 Resist * 20 MAG Crit * 5 Piercing, 10% Heal Bonus Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 (Level 74 → Level 80) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Fabled Wand III (Lvl. 78) * 1 x Hunting Blade (Lvl. 80) Added stats: * 45 STR, 64 INT, 65 AGI * 105 MAG ATK, 35 Resist * 60 MAG Crit, 100 HP Regen Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Life Crystal (Lvl. 21) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Fabled Wand IV (Lv 80) Added stats: * 85 STR, 85 AGI * 31 Resist * 94 MAG Crit, 210 Rage Regen Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Hunting Blade * 1 x Ardent Robes * 1 x Magic Sphere * 1 x Summoner's Staff Strategy Hero Shard Locations Escape - Chapter 5 (Elite) Death's Duel - Chapter 7 (Elite) Quotes She was voiced by Stephanie Buckley *(On selection) - "Beautiful...and deadly!" *(Ultimate activation) - "Hi-yah!" *(On summoning) - "Serpentine beauty? Ahaha! Why, that's me!" *(Upon evolution) - "Yoo-hoo! I am bigger!" *(Upon ascension) - "For the clan's glory!" Category:Hero